Ethylene-alkyl acrylate copolymers are widely employed in the manufacture of polymer films. In preparing bags, pouches, and the like from such films, the films are heat sealed together under pressure. It would be desirable to seal such films together at lower temperatures than are presently required with ethylene-alkyl acrylate copolymers.